Truth or Dare
by Alli-kun
Summary: **Complete**Title basically says it all.
1. Truth

Truth or Dare  
  
Summery: The title basically says it all.  
Disclaimer: Emma is mine. All else belongs to Mr. 'the ship won't sink, so don't worry about that huge iceberg' and the other dude.  
  
This is something I came up with while watching DA at 12:00 AM, cuss stupid baseball moved it to after the news. I'm sorry about spelling and grammar, since I don't really trust beta readers. sorry if it's corny, but it was fun to think of. Also, I don't know Spanish, otherwise, I would write the lyrics to the song. And I'm babbling right now, so, I'll get on with this. This will eventually turn into some M/L fluff, but oh well.  
  
  
  
Max, Kendra, and Original Cindy all leaned against their apartment building, trying desperately not to laugh. They watched as Kendra's little sister, Emma, tried to sing "I'm a Little Teapot" in Spanish. On the crowded street. Dance and all. 10 times.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling, Emma finally finished and ran back into the building. The other girls followed her, allowing themselves to burst out laughing. The didn't stop until they were all settled back into their places around the 'living room' of Max and Kendra's apartment. Emma's hazel eyes flashed as she glared at each of them. "Remind me never to take a dare from Original Cindy ever again."  
  
"Oh, relax sis." Kendra said, still laughing, as she reached out and rumpled her sisters honey colored hair. "You can always get her back. You are the best at this game."  
  
Max smiled at the rather sisterly act. Kendra was always complaining about what a brat Emma is, and how she has to have her way. And the one time Max talked to Emma alone, she complained about what a brat Kendra is and how she has to have her way.  
  
Max remembered the last time she had played Truth or Dare. It was at Ronda Steckler's 15th birthday party. She had been dared to try to kill Ronda's pet cat, Twinkles, since she was always talking about what serious ass she can kick. Needles to say, she was never allowed near Ronda after that.  
  
"Okay, since I'm the best, truth or dare?" Emma asked her sister.  
  
"Truth."  
  
Emma smiled and leaned back into the couch. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"  
  
Kendra blushed a deep shade of crimson. "You already know that!"  
  
"Yeah, but I bet your friends don't."  
  
"She's right, Boo. Original Cindy knows you sex driven, but she don't know when it all started. Spill it."  
  
Kendra wrinkled her nose up. "Are you guys sure I never told you this before. I could have sworn I have."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you have. You still have to answer the question. It's in the rules." Max reminded her.  
  
((They had very few rules when they played truth or dare. They are as follows.  
1) You must answer all questions and do all dares.  
2) No dare can be life threatening to anyone, or anything.  
3) Don't lie, cuz usually it's really obvious and everyone can tell.  
4) Don't dare Max to do amazing physical things if you are indoors. She always breaks something.  
5) Be careful how you word you truths. People take them very literally.))  
  
Anyway, Max was very interested in Kendra's answer.  
  
Kendra collapsed into a chair, obviously defeated. "I was 12, aiight!"  
  
There room fell silent (except for Emma's hysterical laughter). Finally. Cindy managed to squeeze out, "You serious?"  
  
Kendra nodded slightly. "I was at this camp and a bunch of us went skinny dipping and this one guy came up to me in the water and started to make out with me and I guess we, well, you know. I didn't even realize it at the time. It was, like, 3 months later when I realized what I had done."  
  
At that, Max and Cindy started to crack up. "Talk about memorable first times." Cindy tried to whisper to Max, but failed miserably, practically screaming it to the whole world.  
  
"Okay then, all wise Original Cindy, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
I dare you to..." Kendra thought for a second. "To...to go over to our new neighbor's and when he answers the door, make out with him for, like, 5 minutes."  
  
If looks could kill, Kendra definitely wouldn't have survived Cindy's glare. She got up and headed to the door. Max looked at Emma, and mouthed, 'follow her'. Emma nodded and left the apartment.  
  
2 minutes later, Cindy walked in, looking rather smug, followed by emma, that looked, and smelled, like a drowned rat.  
  
Kendra gasped and laughed at the same time. "Oh my god, what happened?"  
  
"Well, Original Cindy doe's exactly as directed, knowing you would send someone to make sure I've done the job. So I'm kissin` the brotha, and who should out of the bathroom but his girlie-girl. She got this big bucket of god knows what, cuz their toilet is goin whack or somethin. The bitch is fine, and I point that out to her, but she only sees me on her fella, and starts to scream her cute little self hoarse and chases me out the door. She goes to throw the 'water' on me, when who should pop up but little miss (i'm a little teapot in Spanish). ((I would've put what that is, but i don't know Spanish, like i said earlier, and none of my friends know what it is either.)) She gets hit by the wave, and Original Cindy makes her escape while the bitch is apologizing."  
  
The room exploded with laughter. "It is not funny!" Emma scrammed as she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. A few seconds pass, when the door opens again. "Don't start again without me."  
  
That only makes everyone laugh harder.  
***  
***  
A few minutes later.....  
  
Emma had taken a shower and changed clothes. Kendra was still cracking up, but was shushed when Original Cindy announced it was time to start again.  
  
"Hmm, next victim." She thought as she scanned the room. "Max, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
Cindy smiled. She had been avoiding this question ever since the start of the game. "Let Original Cindy think of how to phrase this." She paused.  
  
"Do you have the hots for Mr. "We're not like that," Cale?"  
  
Max was extremely taken aback by this question. "No, of course not!"  
  
"Come on, Max. You know the rules. You can't lie." Kendra said. "Now, think about the question for at least a few minutes, and answer truthfully."  
  
Max realized she had never really, truly thought about it. Now, she could admit, the man was hot. Even Original Cindy could see that. The problem was, that, it she did like him 'in that way', what would happen to their friendship? And what if he didn't feel the same way? What if he did? And if he did, what would they do about it? 'It's not like he'd ever let himself like m. He thinks the wheelchair means he can't have a relationship with any woman, never mind one of his best friends.' But, putting that all aside, she asked herself the crucial question.  
  
'Would I ever want to be with Logan?'  
  
  
TBC  
  
Mwa ha ha. Alli is evil. Alli is sugar high. Alli won't let you know how this turns out untill the next chapter. or even chapter 3 if Alli is feeling evil enough. Anyway, see that box down there? Is it blank? It shouldn't be. Alli demands you fill it with what you think. Alli demands you do it know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Have you done it yet? You should Alli demands you don it right this second!!!!!  
  
toddles;}  
  



	2. And the Answer Is ....

Finally, the next chapter is up. Sorry about the wait you guys, I couldn't get to my login screen and had to have someone else do it. (by the way, thanks Vicky.)

So here it is, chapter two.

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Everything sides Emma belongs to Mr. titanic, and the other guy.

****

Hey ya'll ! This is Vicky, the kind gal that's getting this to you all. Hope that you all enjoy Alli's fic! Tried my best, if there's anything wrong with the formatting, blame it on me not Alli! Just be glad you all got this from here! Hehe, sorry, I'm bad! Back to your regularly scheduled fic!

Everyone was staring at Max. Okay, Original Cindy was staring at Max in a weird kind of staring contest. Kendra was making coffee and Emma was in the world between sleep and sugar high, and getting very close to sleep.

Max had been thinking for 2 hours.

Original Cindy blinked a few times, trying to get her vision straight. "You think she's really thinking, or just being plain annoying?" She asked Kendra.

Kendra just shrugged and proceeded to pour water on Emma's head. She instantly went to sugar high. 

"What the hell was that for?" The disgruntled blond screamed, jumping off the couch, rubbing her eyes, and spraying water everywhere.

Kendra shrugged again and sipped her coffee. "You were in my spot."

Emma let out a loud, long, high pitched scream. It was more of a shriek than a scream, but either way, Kendra and Cindy had to clamp their ears shut.

Max didn't even flinch.

* A neighbor complaint, change of clothes, and more screaming later.... *

After they settled the fact that Kendra poured water on Emma because she was bored, they had Emma scream directly into Max's ear. Still, nothing happened.

Max had her answer since right after they asked. She knew exactly what to say.

__

"I really don't know. He's one of my best friends. It's like saying I'm attracted to one of you guys." Cindy started to say something, but was interrupted. "And don't say anything, Cindy. I realize you're a lesbian and we met when you hit on me."

"I accept that answer, and I'll stop annoying you about it, and stop telling everyone at work you're always late cuz you spent your night bangin the gong." Cindy said, after a few moments of thinking.

"And I'll stop teasing you and setting you up with my old boyfriends." Kendra said, holding up her hand. "scouts honor."

"You never were a scout." Emma reminded her sister.

"Shut up." Kendra retorted.

Emma rolled her eyes. "And I'll stop doing this." She said, leaning in right beside her ear and let out a long, high pitched scream.

Too bad things don't always go the way you want.

She had just been staring ahead to be annoying. She saw Cindy lose miserably to her, staring contest after staring contest. And the whole fiasco with the water; she had definitely heard Emma scream in her ear about 50 times. But still, she just stared forward, barely breathing, barely blinking, singing the annoying Limp Bizkit song that was stuck in her head, well in her head to preoccupy her. (You all know the song. With the "cookie" and the "yeah")

She was also seeing Cindy getting really close to her face "Okay, Boo. You proved your point. We are just bitches who want to hear you got a special place in your heart for yo 'lil wheel-boy. We should've believed you the first time. Now, please come back to the world of the living."

Max just stared ahead.

Cindy sighed. "And we'll stop going on about you and him out banging the gong everyday."

"We will?" Kendra asked. She was answered with Emma's elbow in her ribs.

Max smiled. "I'll remember that the next time you start to go on about where I was the night before. Just remember, if you forget anything you just promise..." She blanked her face and started to stare ahead.

"Okay, okay Boo. We get it already. We mess up, you spaz out. We won't forget. Now lets get on with this game!"

They all situated themselves back into a circle. "Emma, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Max had had a lot of time to think up dares for everyone, and had the perfect one for Emma. "I dare you to take a phone number from each of us and sing 'I'm a little teapot' in Spanish to them."

"Oh, god. When are you guys gonna get off that? First, I had to sing it for you guys. Then on the street. Now on the phone to some random people. Next, you'll be taking me down to Jam Pony to serenade your co-workers."

"That's not a bad idea." Kendra said, scribbling down a number. "This is my boyfriend. Call him."

"Oh, you mean W...." Kendra clasped her hand over her sisters mouth.

"They don't know who he is. They would freak out just a little if they knew. Just call him Mr. Multiples."

Emma Shrugged and started to dial. She hadn't sung 2 words when she stopped and hung up. "The guy hung up on me! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, too bad." Cindy said, writing down her number. "This is Sketchy's. I want to know what he'll say."

Again, Emma shrugged and dialed. She sang her song all the way through, and waited. "Yeah, this is Kendra's 'lil sister... Emma... What?" She slammed the phone down. "He asked me out! What mental person would ask someone out after a prank call?!"

"That's Sketchy aiight." Max said, grabbing the phone and dialing the very familiar number. Emma did her thing, and waited once more. Her face screwed up as she hung up.

"What did he say?" Max asked. Emma hadn't even bothered to yell about how weird it all was.

"He? I got a woman. And she sounded foreign."

Cindy gasped. "You forgot your boyfriends phone num... Oh, shit."

Cindy had forgotten her promise, and was faced by a blank face, staring Max.

"Original Cindy is an idiot, aiight Boo? I'm so sorry." No reaction.

"Get me a glass of water. This will take awhile.

********************************************************************************

And there it is, chapter 2. Again, sorry it took so damn long. Maybe I'll go next door next time I need to do this, instead of getting someone else to do it for me. Oh, well. Chapter 3 will be up ASAP. And I still got a long way to go after that.

Alli ;}

****

Again, its Vicky. Sorry, after helping out, I just had to make sure I got my little two cents got in. Yet again, hope you all enjoyed! 


	3. Dare (or Short but Sweet)

Lets get right down to business.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Dare  
(or 'Short and Sweet')  
  
Max took an unexpected shower as original Cindy poured a glass of water over her head.  
  
  
  
How do you like chapter 3?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
he he . i'm so bad.  
  
anyway, not mine, don't sue, have nothing but a sucky computer and a Blu Canttrell CD (which i can't even play on the sucky computer).  
  
  
Max took an unexpected shower as Original Cindy poured a glass of water over her head. But still, she didn't move. "Just forget her. Lets get the game on! Cindy, truth or dare?"  
  
Cindy sighed and sat down. "Dare, I guess."  
  
"Okay." Emma winked. "I dare you to ride Max's bike up and down the street."  
  
Cindy looked at Emma oddly. "That's not much of a dare," she said, standing and heading for the old, beat-up Huffy standing in the corner.  
  
Emma shook her head. "Not that bike." Her eyes slid over to the motorcycle that stood behind them, an odd sparkle in her eye. She had always wanted one just like it, but sadly, she couldn't drive one at 16.  
  
Cindy got the drift, and nodded, winking back. She grabbed the keys and took two steps toward the bike, but she didn't even get that far.  
  
Immediately, Max jumped up and tackled Cindy, causing the keys to fly right back on their spot on the counter. "Don't you ever even think about touching my baby." she growled.  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized what she had done. Besides tackling her best friend, she had shown a weakness. Now, they knew how to get her out of her trance. Touch her bike. Or at least threaten to touch her bike.  
  
Original Cindy smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it. Now, please, get off me before you break one of Original Cindy's ribs."  
  
Max stood slowly, now realizing she was blushing furiously, and was soaking wet. "Um... sorry `bout that Cindy. I guess I have some pent-up energy from sitting there for a few hours." she muttered, helping Cindy off the floor.  
  
"So you'd be looking forward to a dare." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Cindy looked over Max's shoulder and winked at Kendra and Emma. They had been planning this for days. Emma wasn't really up for it. She thought it was mean and cruel. But she eventually agreed.  
  
"Let's take a walk." Original Cindy said, blind-folding Max. "Come on everybody."  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna change first. I'll catch up with you." Emma said, heading toward her 'room', which was nothing more than a curtained off area of the living room.  
  
As soon as she heard the door close, she grabed the phone and punched in some numbers. "Hey, you don't know me, but I think you should know....."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, very short, i know. But i can't be rushed. chapter 4 should be up any day now. And I really want your reveiws. They help me a lot.  
  
Back to working on my website.  
  



	4. Meanwhile...

Author's note: Again, sorry i took so long. re-writes are a real bitch, ya know? Plus, i was a little over exited about the premiere, and i'm on vacation and don't want to start my report on Egypt, so i figured, what the hey? i don't know how long this story is going to be, and i'm probably going to start posting my next story: Immortal. (i have to work on the title) If you must know, it's a DA story combined with Amelia Atwater-Rhode's world of vampires. So if you want to read and understand it, you might want to check out her books.  
  
anywoo...  
  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine. Neither is the Simpsons (they make an appearance). You know the drill. Blah, blah, woof , woof, right? But i own Emma (who isn't making much of an appearance in this chapter) and Kailee (who is named after my niece, who i am looking at right now. She's being a lump and not waking up so i can play with her.) Add Michelle and Tessa to that list, while you're at it, even though they are barely mentioned.  
  
so without further ado...  
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
  
Logan was dancersizing. Well, dancersizing as well as a man in a wheelchair can. He just found it so exhilarating to pop a wheelie and spin around until he felt like puking. The only problem with that is that the slightest thing could make him loose his balance, and send him crashing down.  
  
Which is exactly what happened when his doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh, damn it!" he spit as he tried to crawl his way back to his chair.  
  
Outside his door, a young woman was waiting outside. She nervously adjusted and re-adjusted her glasses, and kept on smoothing out her wrinkle-free skirt. Finally, she reached out and pushed the doorbell lightly.  
  
She heard the loud buzz echo from behind the closed door. Then a crash. Then "Oh, damn it!" reached her ears. "Mr. Cale," she called out, "are you okay?"  
  
Logan had no clue who it was. Who in the world called him Mr. Cale? "Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell out of my chair. I'll be right there.  
  
The girl tried to open the door, but to her dismay, it was locked. Thinking quickly, she dug her hand into the duffel bag at her side, pulling out a key. Much to her luck, the key fit, and she rushed in, only to find a disgruntled Mr. Cale clawing his way across the floor.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Cale! Here, let me help you." She cried, righting the chair and offering her arm to Logan.  
  
"Kailee? You aren't supposed to be here until Friday."   
  
She laughed. "It is Friday."  
  
Logan had agreed to take one of his contacts daughters for a little while he had felt that he had been found out, so he was sending his wife and kids to various safe houses. Kailee was the oldest of three daughters at 16, and was extremely smart.  
  
But, well, watching bread mold was more exiting than her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was... doing my workout and was surprised by the doorbell. I guess I have to be more caref..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Cale. I always fall down when I work out. I'm such a klutz." Kailee interrupted. "Hey," she said, listening, "Is that the Spice Girls?"  
  
Logan raced over and turned off the stereo. "Um... yeah. You like pre-pulse music?" The question was just to steer the conversation off the subject of him working out to the Spice Girls.  
  
Kailee smiled at the attempt. "I love it. Especially turn of the century. I love just about everything."  
  
"Oh, well, i don't have many CD's from then. Only classical and..." He faded off, not wanting to bring up his stash of Spice Girls and New Kids on the Block CDs. "Did you bring any of yours?" He added hastily.  
  
"No. I let Tessa and Michelle borrow them. They're my sisters, and were planning on taking them anyway."  
  
"Ah. Well, where are you bags? I'll show you to your room."  
  
Kailee went to get her stuff from the hall were she had left it. She had one duffel bag and a back pack.  
  
After she unpacked, folded, and put away all her clothes (white socks, gray skirts, and white blouses), put her books into the bookcase (in alphabetical order, of course), well, that's it. All she brought were clothes and books. And her laptop, which was safely in her bag. The rest of the room was bare, white walls gleaming in the mid-morning light. Logan had never had the time or the energy to decorate it.  
  
Logan looked in at the room, and then at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. She was wearing (of course) white socks, a gray skirt, and a white blouse. Her long, brown hair was in two braids. Even her eyes were a dull green, hidden behind a large pair of glasses. The room showed no signs of life other than Kailee and the glass's case on the bedside table.  
  
"Um, Kailee, do you want to go out and get some stuff to decorate your room? And I have a friend that can take you to get some new clothes. You might as well get comfortable. We don't know how long you'll be staying here."  
  
"Oh, no Mr. Cale. I'm fine. I don't want to be any trouble."  
  
"Nonsense." Logan said. The white walls were beginning to make him dizzy. "And call me Logan. Mr. Cale is too formal."  
  
Kailee shrugged. "If you insist. This room is a little dull. And my mom would only let me pack skirts and blouses." she commented, looking around.  
  
So they spent the morning checking out old pawn shops and thrift stores. They found some old lava lamps, and some posters of some bands and movies she liked. They even found some old cat's eye glasses that looked amazing on Kailee. Logan promised to switch the lenses when they got home.  
  
"We'll just get my friend, Max, and then we'll get you some new clothes." Logan said as they drove down her street. But halfway there, logan heard something that sounded like someone singing in Spanish. Kailee looked up from the Nick Carter poster she had been drooling over long enough to ask, "Do you know what they're saying?"  
  
"Sounds like 'I'm a little teapot." He stopped when he saw that the person singing was in front of Max's building. "You know what? I think she has to work today, so she won't be home.  
  
Kailee just nodded and they headed back down the street toward the main road.  
  
* * *  
* * *  
  
After 2 hours, Kailee finally had the room the way she liked it. and had her new glasses perched on her nose. Logan had let her borrow some of his old clothes (high school old) to relax in. Logan was (no duh) on his computer, working on the bad guy of the week.  
  
A little green notebook on the coffee table was calling out to Kailee. She had just settled down to check it out, when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it Logan." Kailee called, grabbing his phone. "Hello?"  
  
The voice she that was extremely familiar came screaming through the phone. It was still singing 'I'm a Little Teapot' in Spanish. Kailee waited patiently for her to finish, and when she did, merely said "Thank you, come again." and hung up.  
  
Logan stuck his head out of his office. "Okay, A. who was that, and B. where did you learn to do an Apu impression that's as good, if not better, than mine."  
  
"It was that 'I'm a Little Teapot' girl from the street, and I've seen every episode of the Simpsons ever. Twice."  
  
"Why would the girl from the street be calling here?" Logan wondered aloud.  
  
"How should I know?" Kailee said, picking up the notebook again and started to read.  
  
Half an hour later, Kailee walked into the office and watched Logan work over his shoulder. He glanced up at her. "You need anything?" He asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
He turned back to work. She just continued to watch. Five minutes later, Logan looked at her again. "You sure?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
Again, he went back to work. He hated the feeling of someone reading over his shoulder. So finally, he tuned around a third time.  
  
"Listen, I can't work with someone breathing down my neck. If there's nothing you want, would you mind going away." His words weren't harsh, but showed that he was annoyed.  
  
"Actually, there is something I need to ask you." said Kailee, sitting down in the old computer chair.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you love Max?"  
  
"Where on Earth did you get an idea like that?" Logan practically screamed as he turned back to his computer, obviously thrown off by the question. To be honest, he didn't want to know.  
  
"Let me think. You only have a whole book of poetry about her."  
  
He whipped his head around to face her. "Where did you find that?"  
  
"Let's see. On the coffee table in the living room. You know, next to the pen."  
  
Logan gulped and faced the computer again. how was he supposed to answer a question he didn't even know the answer to? Sure, he loved her as a good friend, but more? He had no idea.  
  
To his luck, the phone rang. he grabbed it quickly, and before he could say a word, the person on the other line quickly said, "Hey, you don't know me, but I think you should know..."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: dun dun dun. What does Emma have to warn Logan about? Does he ever answer Kailee's question? Am i completely insane? The answers to these question's and more will be answered in chapter 5! Well, except the last one. You already know the answer to that one. ;-D  
  
2nd A/N: stupid me. :-P i originally had Kailee's name as Crystal, and typed it a couple times here. If i missed any, well, i tried my best.  
  



	5. Finally...

Chaper 5 (for real)  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long! i'm glad to know you all suffered while i put this together.  
***  
  
"Why can't you just tellme where we're going?" Max whined. She was very unhappy. They had already walked for about half an hour, and they weren't even dropping any hints.  
  
"Because if we did, you'd know what you were going to have to do!" Kendra explained  
  
"And don't try to think of who lives this far, we've been walking around the block about 5 times." Cindy added. That was a lie, but it was the only way to confuse thier captive.  
  
Max groaned in dismay. "Emma? should i be afraid?" She asked her room mate's sister.  
  
"Yup." was her only answer. Max groaned again.  
  
"Well, we're here!" Cindy exclaimed as she steered the soon to be dare-doer into a building. As soon as the elevator's doors closed, Cindy ripped off the blindfold and yelped excietedly about what Max was about to do.  
  
As soon as she heard it, she turned pale, then a shocking shade of green. But Emma turned paler and greener then her. "T... that's not what we talked about1" she squeacked. "You just said she had to..."  
  
"I knew you'd do something stupid, like call ahead and warn him, so we... tweaked it a little." Kendra interupted. Emma sighed in defeat.  
  
"But what about..." Max started, trying to make excuses.  
  
"Don't worry, got it covered." Cindy interupted, shoving a peice of paper into her face.  
  
"And..."  
  
Kendra held up a CD and disk man.  
  
Max groaned.  
  
***  
  
"When she's done, can I ask her to take me clothes shopping?" Kailee asked Logan, who was trying to concentrate on work and not what was about to happen.  
  
"Sure, I guess. If you want to... She'll have some friends with her, so you can all go."  
  
"Very cool." she smiled. She loved shopping. she once bought out an entire Target, because it was having a 'Going out of Buisness' sale and Daddy had given her his credit car.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
***   
  
dun you love clifhangers? i sure do... but i'm posting Chaper 6 in 2 seconds, so there's not much of a wait... 


	6. Crush

Crush  
***  
  
"Okay Max, start singing." Kendra commanded. It had taken her the elevator ride to learn the song, and she wasn't going to stall any longer as far as they were concerned.  
  
Max took a deep breath and started to sing.  
  
"You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know i should tell you how i feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you  
  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...  
"  
The door started to creak open as the song faded, and Cindy and Kendra both stood on either side of her ans grasped her arms.  
"What the hell are you doing..." Normal was interupted by Max, who was flung at him. The throw pinned them up against a wall.  
  
'Here goes nothing...' Max thought.  
  
She kissed him. On the mouth. Hard. Normal's eyes went wide, unabble to beleive what was happening. Max mentally ticked off the seconds before she finally let go and ran off, back intot he elevatore, where everyone else was waiting. Normal just stook there, stunned. When the little chick had called, she never mentioned that!  
  
"I think i'm gonna..." Emma shoved a plastic bucket she had maneged to hide into Max's face, just as she started to hurl. He had just eaten egg salad... with pickles... Not too pleasent.  
***  
Logan wheeled to the door, his face set in a grimace. He forced a smile as he answered the door.  
  
"Val. Hi! Come on in."  
  
Valerie walked in, followed by three otehr ladies. "Hello, Logie. You remember Casey, Tessa and Hannah, don't you?" They all waved, but before any of them could speak, Val charged on. "Love what you're done with the place." she quipped, looking around. "it's so... not me...which means it has to be you, right?" she started to laugh. Logan exchanged glances with the other ladies, who also didn't find anythin gfunny. He caught Casey's eye and mouthed 'Thank you.' She, after all, was the one who had called ahead to warn him. She smiled and mouthed back 'Don't mention it.'  
  
"And who is this?" Val was shocked to see a 16 year old girl, wearing her ex's old cloaths, with, in her opinion, the worst excuse for glasses and hair she's ever seen in her life, lying on the couch playing Pinball on a laptop. Kailee looked up and smiled.  
  
"I'm Kailee, and you must be Val. I've heard absolutely nothing about you." she chirped, sounding overly chipper.  
  
"I have to say the same, i'm afraid." She spun around ans stalked up to Logan. "Why do you have a 16 year old kid in your house!" she hissed. There was no need to whisper, seeing as Kailee could hear everything anyway.  
  
"Her parents are good friends of mine and they're going to Europe for a while." Logaqn said calmly, glad they had come up with a cover story.  
  
"Oh..." Val trailed off. "Well, i'm sorry to hear about your uncle. I always liked him. Here's a little something for Margo." she said, handing him a neatly wraped box.  
  
"What is it?" Kailee asked, putting her laptop away.  
  
"It's none of your buisness... but if you really must know, it's a zen-rock garden. Ther poor woman must be going through some terrible stress."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. She always gave out her 'zen-rock gardens' for gifts. They were only really sand and rocks from her back yard thrown into a balck cardboard box. Margo probably already had 9 of them.  
  
"I'm sure she'll love it." he assured, forcing his smile back on. He put the box by the door, with all the other "I'm sorry your husband died' presents people kept sending him. He'd remember to Fed-Ex them tomorrow. He had enought of that place already.  
  
"Well, we really must get going..." Val began, but was cut off by Logan.  
  
"You're going to the mall, right?"  
  
Val was taken aback. "Yes, if it's any buisness of yours." she said hotly.  
  
"Could you possibly take Kailee to buy some clothes? I don't think she wants to wear all my old stuff."  
  
Val looked over at Kailee and made a face that resembeled a pug-dog. "Well, someone would have to stick with her, and I don't think anyone..."  
  
"I'll go with her." Casey spoke up. "I need to get stuff for Michelle anyway. She could help me find stuff a 10-year old would like, and I'll help her."  
  
"Thank you." Kailee said, giving forth a big grin.  
  
"No problem." Casey smiled back.  
  
Val looked really peeved. "Well... alright. But don't expect me to pay for anything." With that said, she stomped out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Everyone found that funny.  
  
***  
  
don't you love plot twists? i sure do. I finally picked a timeframe. it's after I and I am a Camera. If i said anything before, ignore it. Also, Kendra and Emma are visiting... and ignore the whole 'Mr. Multiples' thing in the begining... i dun feel like fixing this... 


	7. The End...or Is It?

The End... or Is It?  
  
A/N: I be done. no more. sequal comming in a while. and so on.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha Ha. They're mine! Yay for me! ::dozens of Fox lawyers come in and bury  
Alli in large pile o` paper:: Okay! I lied! Don't sue!  
  
****  
  
"So... Emma was the girl that we heard singing.' Logan said, looking over at Max, who  
still looked pale.  
  
"Yep. And that was Kailee who answered the phone, right?"  
  
Logan nodded. "sounded like you had an interesting day."  
  
"Don't remind me. I'll never be able to look at Normal right again. Remind me never to  
play Truth or Dare again."  
  
Logan laughed. "Okay, I'll call you every morning just to reming dyou that." He took  
another sip of wine.  
  
Max smiled. "So, how did shopping go?"  
  
Logan laughed again. "Kailee weaseled Val's credit card away from her and maxed it out.  
You should see the combat boots she bought. They were a real steal at only $250."  
  
Max snorted. "How's it feel with a 16 year old girl living with you?"  
  
"It's makes me feel old. It'ls like she's my daughter. I actually have an urge to check up  
on them." he pointed to the closed door, where Emma was hanging out withg Kailee.  
  
"That sounds bad..." Max commented. "What do you think they're doing back there,  
anyway?"  
  
As if on cue, they heard a crash and the girls screaming. He grmiaced. "I'm not going to  
check on them. I'm not going to check on them." he reapeated. Max burst out laughing.  
  
"Just leave them alone. They'll be fine. Emma's a smart thinker. She called ahead and  
warned Normal for me... of course, we didn't know tabout the last part then... but oh  
well." she paused. "I was actually a little afraid it was yoiu they were taking me to. They  
had asked before if I was in love wiht you. They didn't believe me when I said we were  
just friends."  
  
"Yeah..." he trailed off, staring out the window, feeling slight hurt. Max picked up on it  
right away.   
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have throw up if it were you... and I'd be a little more embaraced  
to be here..." She gave him a weak smile.   
  
He smiled back. "I probably wouldn't have minded as much as Normal did. I mean, we did  
do it once before. Couldn't be any worse the second time around."  
  
"Well, you never know untill it happens." The tension between hem grew with every  
word.  
  
Logan shifted uneasily. He couldn't take it any more. But he wasn't disappointed. Max  
had moved next to him, and was starting to lean in to him. He did the same.  
  
When their lips first touched, it felt like a spark traveled through both of them. The kiss  
was light and sweet, their hands clasped together. When Logan finally had the nerve to  
slip his tongue in...  
  
**CRASH!!!!**   
  
Both their heads whiped around to face the door. The girls screamed again, and Kailee ran  
out, grabbing some paper towels and the fire extinguisher, and ran back in, slaming hte  
door, making the walls shake.  
  
Logan turned back to Max, and was shoked to find her on the opposite end of the couch,  
picking lint off her pants. "Umm... maybe I should take Emma home." she said, sounding  
unsure of herslef.  
  
Logan started at her. She seamed so small and helpless. 'It couldn't be because of me,  
could it?' he thought. 'But *she* kissed *me* ... maybe she's just... oh shit!' he suddenly  
remembered the hospitle, where he had told her that their kiss had ment nothing. 'She's  
probably afraid that i felt the same this time..." he got an idea.  
  
"Max," she looked up. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm... Dare, I guess..."  
  
"No! Pick truth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Well, what if I don't want to pick truth?"  
  
"Then... truth or truth."  
  
"What's up with that? There's only one choise."  
  
"That's sorta the point."  
  
"You're confusing me!"  
  
"Just say truth."  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Truth."  
  
"You wanna go out some time?"  
  
*********  
  
HA HA HA! ME BE EVIL! ME END STORY LIKE THAT! HA HA HA! AGAIN,  
SEQUAL COMING AS FAST AS I CAN WRITE IT! INVOLVES BASHING OF  
MATH AND ALL STUFF LIKE MATH (don't ask, just read it when it comes out).  
  
Any way, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw.   
  
See ya all in the next fic! 


End file.
